


Bleu et Rose

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, sonic manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Romance, Sonic Riders, Sonic and the Black Knight
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: 【Sonamy Week 2019】https://twitter.com/WeekSonamyPorque azul y Rosa no tiene que terminar necesariamente en una pareja aburrida y cliché del montón; Sonic y Amy serán la excepción de la regla al ser Divertidos, diferentes y únicos a su manera. ¿Realmente es necesario decir algo más de estos dos erizos de ojos verdosos? Porque a pesar de todo, tienen sus grandes momentos juntos.Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Día 1: Diferencia de Altura【29/07/2019】

**Sonamy Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

** Day 1:Height difference **

Day 2-Dear Diary

Day 3:Racing

Day 4:Movie night

Day 5: Dream

Day 6:Gender Bender

Day 7:School

Bonus day! Noir

* * *

** . **

La conoció cuando apenas era un crio de 8 años, al salvarlo de su malvada copia robótica, Metal Sónica, desde entonces había quedado flechado por su heroísmo y belleza indomable. Desde entonces se había proclamado su novio y amor de su vida. Su vida giraba en torno a ella y el cómo hacer que callera en sus pies, pero las cosas nunca salían como lo planeaba para su mala suerte. Tenía en contra la edad y el mismo tamaño, le llegaba a tratar como a un hermano y amigo, pero nunca más allá. Cuando por fin aceptó una de sus cientos de invitaciones, no se presentó e inventó una excusa de lo más ridícula.

Ahí cayo en cuenta de que quizás aceptó para no perder su amistad, pero que se arrepintió a último momento de que la vieran con alguien tan joven como él, claro, siendo demasiado pesimista.

Desde que la conoció, se preocupó de poder defenderse por su cuenta, comenzó a practicar boxeo meses después para también mantenerse en una buena forma, y tampoco depender tanto de su martillo.

Había crecido lo suficiente a los 12, o al menos eso pensó cuando se dio cuenta que aún era más bajito que la eriza azulada. Los tratos no mejoraron tanto como pensó y comenzaba deprimirse hasta que su tan querida cita fue aceptada.

Pero luego regresamos a la parte que no se presentó y volvía a desanimarse un montón. No fue hasta donde casi mueren por la maquina extractora de vida de EggLady que se armó de valor para decirle el cuanto la amaba, pero joder, el mismo universo estaba en contra porque la transmisión de cortó justo en la palabra importante.

Cuando los salvó a todos, las ganas de abrazarla fueron inmensas, sin embargo, ya no podía hostigarla con un amor platónico, al menos ya no de esa manera. Madurar, eso también lo necesitaba si quería ser digno de alguien como ella.

Incluso cuando llegó a pensar que murió al mundo ser conquistado por la cara huevo, nunca perdió las esperanzas y fue ahí que demostró que era más que solo un chico infantil, enamoradizo y de fuerza bruta.

El mundo fue salvado, sus interacciones después fueron lo mínimo y necesario, a Sónica comenzaba a extrañarle esa actitud de él. ¿Debería preocuparse? O ¿Ya no la quería como antes? No negará que tan solo imaginarse el hecho de verlo con alguien más le dolía muy en el fondo, pero tendría que estar feliz por Andy ¿Verdad?

Su queridísimo Ames como le apodó años atrás lo sentía distante, aunque él mismo se lo negara al ella notar sus actitudes de siempre. Entonces, todo debía de seguir su curso natural.

Andy se prometió a si mismo por segunda vez, volverse fuerte para cuidarla y apoyarla en su trabajo de heroína, alivianar un poco su carga tan pesada y no ser un estorbo para ella. Si tenía que aumentar su entrenamiento lo haría, si tenía que seguir con la asquerosa dieta, lo haría de nuevo. Su meta era clara, castigarse en no ver tanto a Sónica como quiera lo tomó como un incentivo, para que cuando se reencontraran vea en él al fin el hombre que la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ivonne Robotnik, apodada EggLady por muchos, había logrado conseguir dos Chaos Emeralds, la Cian y la azul, y con la energía ilimitada de ellas, terminó por construir un ejército de Badniks mucho más fuerte que los de costumbre, atacaría Station Square la cual tomaría como la capital de Egglandia y nadie podía hacer nada.

Nadie, excepto por Sónica The Hedgehog, la criatura más rápida de la tierra y heroína de la misma.

Por un pequeño descuido uno de esos Robots la terminó por empujar del Egg-Carrier de un golpe en el estómago, con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla unos segundos sin aire, a unos pocos metros del suelo iba a dar una voltereta para caer de pie y no de cabeza, pero justo segundos antes en medio de la vuelta, fue sostenida a un estilo ¿Nupcial? Por alguien que conocía muy bien.

La chica abrió los ojos de inmediato y subió la cabeza para que esmeralda y jade se reencontraran por encima de aquel mentón masculino, cayendo en cuenta de quien se trataba.

No, él no podía ser Andy, él solo era un crío menor que ella y un poco más bajito.

—Ahora es mi turno de protegerte, Sónica.

Su voz sonaba más grave pero si, le pareció reconocible. Sus palabras calaron su cuerpo y aceleró su corazón, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y apenas pudo pronunciar un débil «gracias»

Pidió torpemente que la bajara y cuando él lo hizo, notó que la diferencia de altura le jugó en contra, pero sus brazos estaban más fornidos, solo un poco pero hacia una diferencia de su yo antiguo. Portaba magistralmente su fiel martillo rojizo colocándose a su lado listo para pelear.

Ella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado para olvidar esos pensamientos que rodeaban su cabeza y lo atractivo que le comenzaba parecer Andy, porque si, hasta ahora solo podía decir que era alguien tierno y adorable, con una lindura inocente y natural, pero verlo de esa manera le ponía extrañamente incomoda y a gusto.

Maldecía la pubertad con todas sus fuerzas, porque a ella no la trató tan generosa viendo sus nobles pechos a comparación de sus amigas, incluso Tails estaba a dos pasos de alcanzar su miserable tamaño... Pero joder ¿Las personas podían cambiar tanto así en 3 años?

Suspiró, miró al frente a los Badniks que comenzaron a rodearlos indiscriminadamente, ella lo miró seria, ocultando al fin su sonrojo y asintió decidida, como si éste le leyera la mente acotó la orden silenciosa y fue atacar al lado contrario de la azulada.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo lucharon codo a codo, Andy logró defenderse demasiado bien tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como usando su enorme martillo de batalla. El rosado se sintió desfallecer en varios momentos, pero no, su promesa seguía en pie y aunque se forzara a sí mismo, sería los suficientemente fuerte para protegerse y a su adorada Sónica.

Respirando agitadamente, con las manos sudorosas y varios moretones superficiales en su cuerpo, había terminado ya con su parte, mientras que Sónica solo tenía un poco sucia su ropa deportiva, con la misma energía habitual.

La Doctora Ivonne Robotnik se fue con el rabo entre las piernas refunfuñando por lo bajo y soltando varias maldiciones no muy acta para una señora obesa de su edad.

La felicidad de Andy fue tanta que se abalanzó a abrazarla por detrás, tomándola por sorpresa y sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Pero su actitud enamoradiza e infantil terminó por confirmar que aquel joven rosado era su Andy, porque si, aunque lo negara muchas veces, él sin saber aún el cómo, desde antes había logrado colarse a paso lento a su heroico corazón.

Pero Andy cayó en cuenta de su error y se separó avergonzado, madurar, recordó. No hostigarla ni hacerla sentir incomoda, se recriminó y se disculpó con ella de inmediato.

Ella carraspeó y lo miró más compresiva: —Vamos a refrescarnos con unos batidos ¿Vienes?

No, era solo una salida de amigos y compañeros, y aunque Andy lo sabía, no podía controlar su felicidad de que por fin ella lo invitara a salir primero.

— ¡Si! — Respondió energéticamente, despareciendo su martillo, pero claro, manteniendo una distancia prudente con la fémina, controlando de nuevo aquellos impulsos de abrazarla.

Sin decir mucho, caminaron justo al lado de otro, Andy tarareando felizmente y Sónica sin dejar de sonreír.

Su despeño fue magnifico y pensó en recompensarlo, su ayuda en sí no le fue necesaria porque podía con todos ellos sola, incluso llegó a pensar que volvería a ser un estorbo, pero él terminó por convencerla y hacerse tragar cada una de sus palabras por haberlo subestimado.

_Saldrían como buenos amigos que eran y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano ser algo más que eso._

** . **

** . **


	2. Día 2: Querido Diario【30/07/2019】

** . **

_Necesito el cómo desahogar todo esto que siento, quiero contarle a mi familia pero no están, además que es algo que me da mucha vergüenza... Por lo que, supongo que lo escribiré aquí, en este modesto diario personal que nunca usé hasta ahora....Hoy conocí a la eriza más hermosa de todas, su nombres es Emi, una tierna eriza marrón que se acababa de mudar a nuestro vecindario._

_Es muy agradable y me trata bastante bien, espero que sea mi primera amiga, me gustaría convivir más con ella._

_._

_._

_¿Diario? Supongo. Acabo de descubrir que es una princesa, sin duda me siento muy desanimado, si antes apenas podía hablarle por mi timidez, mucho menos lograré hacerlo ahora que descubrí su tan importante estatus social. ¿Debería de seguir hablándole? Porque, a pesar de eso, es bastante humilde y según sus palabras, le caigo bien como para ser su primer amigo. Me siento feliz cuando lo dijo, pero algo dentro de mí se terminó por romper. ¿Qué seria aquello que siento?_

_Igual, no quiero perder su compañía, mi amigo John y mi hermanita Tania me siguen diciendo que no la deje de hablar. Creo que seguiré tomando sus conejos, perderla de mi joven vida sería un total error._

_Podría ser apenas un chico de 4to grado casi del 5to, pero realmente, quería seguir sintiendo aquello. Tal vez lo descubriría después._

_._

_._

_¡No me lo puedo creer todavía! Ella aceptó ser mi novia, lo sé, lo sé, te preguntarás como llegó esto, pues, pues, ni yo me lo termino de creer. Luego de unos 3 años siendo buenos amigos, al fin pude descubrir que me había enamorado de ella, es bastante increíble que alguien tan inseguro como yo tenga a la novia más linda y tierna del universo. ¿Puedo ser más feliz ahora? Recuerdo que estaba mucho más nervioso de lo habitual, nos encontramos en el parque de Hedgehog Town donde residimos ambos y en donde nos conocimos en primer lugar. Estaba decidido a confesarle ser mi novia...Pero ¿Adivinen que pasó? Ella se terminó por confesar primero, juro que mi mente en ese momento se dividió en dos y mi corazón quería salirse de su lugar. No sé cómo, pero terminé por formular un fuerte «Si» y ella en respuesta me agarró desprevenido y me besó, mi primer beso y el de ella. Es raro, se supone que tengo 14 años y ella es menor teniendo 12, pero su audacia la hacía parecer de mi edad, ¿O yo parecía de la de ella? Da igual ¡Soy su novio y la amo muchísimo! Nada podía salir mal en estos momentos, creo que lloraré...._

_._

_._

_Bueno, no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas ¿Verdad? Resulta que el brabucón Antón Veruca está también enamorado de mi novia, y desde que supo nuestra relación no ha dejado de molestarme y hacerme sentir el ser más cobarde y miserable del mundo... Emi me anima para enfrentarlo, pero cada vez que lo intento pierdo la conciencia y él ya no está. Y lo peor, que una clase de científico loco apodado como Eggman (Vaya nombre ridículo la verdad) quiere apoderarse de la ciudad, mi ¿Archienemigo? Ha llegado a trabajar con éste varias veces y secuestrado a Emi junto a un zorro de dos colas que por alguna razón que sigo sin entender me dice «Aniki» cada vez que me ve, por cierto se llama Miles Prower cariñosamente apodado Tails, se convirtió en mi amigo poco después._

_Y decía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero resulta que al mismo tiempo un súper héroe llamado Sonic The Hedgehog con el poder de correr a grandes velocidades fue el encargado de salvar a Emi todas esas veces que mi yo cobarde no pudo...Siento una impotencia enorme, ella no deja de hablar de lo valiente y grandioso que fue, casi parece como si también le gustara. Nunca creí que llegaría el día que sentiría los llamados Celos, espero que estos sean pasajeros, odio sentirme así._

_._

_._

_Hola, soy yo otra vez. Luego de meses he llegado a una terrible conclusión, aunque tal vez haya sido ¿Buena?_

_Pues un fin de semana estaba aburrido, así que me vi un documental entero del aquel Sonic, además de oír las palabras de tanto mi novia como en lo que se convirtió mi mejor amigo Tails junto al pequeño Jhon. Todo concordaba con el tiempo exacto en que perdía el conocimiento. Su color azul muy parecido al mío no podía ser coincidencia tampoco. Creo que Sonic soy yo...Me cuesta creerlo demasiado, pero todo tiene sentido si lo pienso detenidamente. Una doble personalidad naciente de mi fervor deseo de proteger a Emi, mis padres, amigos y hermanita. Ahora me siento ridículo por haber sentido celos de mí mismo, pero ¿Cómo no? Sonic es todo lo que deseo ser en una persona, un héroe valiente y poderoso, audaz, sarcástico, con una autoestima alta y confiado de sí mismo._

_Cielos...Sin duda me encuentro llorando por esto, mi persona es tan débil que tuvo que recurrir a crear otra personalidad de acuerdo a mis expectativas y anhelos más profundos._

_Pero, si algún día logro superar mis temores ¿Qué pasará con Sonic? ¿Se iría para siempre?_

_._

_._

_Casi te pierdo querido diario, me haz acompañado desde que tengo uso de razón, o al menos, desde que tenía 10 años, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que decidí volver a escribir por aquí. Pero creo que ya era hora de desahogarme:_

_Pues, básicamente casi muero siendo Sonic...El Doctor Eggman construyó una copia metálica de mi otro yo, copiando casi su velocidad y fuerza tremenda, pero pudimos ganar de a poco. Oh, casi se me olvida, ahora estoy consiente cuando Sonic toma mi cuerpo, es un hecho bastante raro pero logré acostumbrarme, aunque él nunca está consiente en mi cabeza, aunque creo entender el por qué. Hemos hablado un par de veces, y confirmó lo que temía, cuando yo sea lo suficientemente fuerte y ya no lo necesite, lo terminaré por asimilar como parte de mí. Con todo y poderes, que, de hecho, logré descubrir que son heredados de mi bisabuelo Jules._

_Podré ser tan genial como él, aunque no seré él del todo, ya que básicamente sería otra persona. Para hacerme sentir mejor, me dijo que quizás reencarnaría en otro universo y que no tendría que preocuparse por él, que estaría bien._

_Yo quise ser optimista y creerle..._

_._

_._

_No puedo creer que te he vuelto a encontrar, no sé qué clase de magia tienes que siempre te encuentro cuando más lo necesito. Pues, el día que temí llegó, Sonic desapareció de mi conciencia, se esfumó luego de detener a Eggman y secuaces en un último plan de lo más peligroso._

_Sabíamos que podía morir en el intento, así que les confesé a mis padres quien era Sonic en realidad, lo cual terminó siendo una terrible idea, ya que a las pocas horas terminaron por ser secuestrados. Resulta que uno de nuestros policías Dogman en realidad era el Doctor Eggman disfrazado y casualmente pasaba por mi casa cuando les mostraba a ellos mi otra identidad._

_Fue la pelea más difícil que habíamos tenido, por primera vez me sentí útil ya que, creé una estrategia que nos ayudó a ganar al final. Con eso, rescaté a mis padres y a mi hermanita Tania, terminando por fin con el último plan de Eggman. Por cierto, nunca había visto a tantos humanos juntos como ese día, una fuerza militar conocida como G.U.N recién formada por las naciones unidas, se presentó en nuestra pequeña ciudad en Christmas Island, donde irónicamente no era navidad todo el tiempo, al menos no en donde vivíamos nosotros._

_Era un fugitivo por varios años que había fingido su muerte, pero no, todo este tiempo estuvo en mi ciudad, y como ésta era muy reservada, lo que pasaba aquí raramente se contaba en otros noticieros internacionales por lo que su estadía pasó desapercibida por mucho tiempo. Cabe decir que aquí habían pocos humanos y seres de otra especie ya que mayormente éramos erizos; Se lo llevaron preso a una ciudad del mundo humano conocida como Westopolis, de ahí no supimos mucho, más que tendría un juicio para saber su sentencia._

_Con mi cuerpo lastimado, vi a Sonic de frente por primera vez, como si saliera de mi cuerpo como un fantasma. Solo me sonrió y comenzó a desaparecer por completo._

_Lloré, y aunque fuéramos prácticamente la misma persona, Sonic se convirtió como un hermano mayor que jamás tuve y una figura a seguir._

_Fue difícil acostumbrarme a tener sus poderes, aunque ya no se me hicieron necesarios del todo, ya que juré no usarlos a menos que sean estrictamente necesarios. Tanto Sonic ni yo éramos necesarios en un mundo donde la G.U.N se hacía cargo de todo, y pues, básicamente actuar por mi cuenta sería ya ilegal, y quiero todo menos problemas con la ley._

_No hacía falta decir la sorpresa que tuvo Emi y mis amigos, aunque al saber mi secreto fue un gran alivio, ya que, todo este tiempo estaba hablando de mí, y dejaría de sentirse culpable por desarrollar sentimientos hacia Sonic. Tails todo este tiempo lo sabía, pero nunca quiso decirme ya que no le pareció correcto, ahora entendí el por qué me dice tanto Aniki._

_Mi familia y amigos cercanos guardaron el secreto y Sonic se convirtió en una leyenda con el pasar de los meses y posteriormente años._

_Tiempo después me gradué de la escuela con notas excelentes y conseguí una beca para estudiar en una universidad famosa en una ciudad humana llamada Spagonia, fui el primero de mi ciudad en lograr tan logro. Por su puesto, Jhon, Charmy y Tails se pusieron tristes, pero se alegraron por mí._

_Jhon estudió culinaria, abrió su propio restaurante aun cuando yo no me graduaba de la universidad, Charmy conoció a varios zoomorfos con la cual crearon una banda de lo más peculiar, un cocodrilo con voz metalera, él siendo un baterista salido de una banda de Pop, y un camaleón calmado que tocaba una clase de guitarra antigua del folklore asiático._

_Emi tuvo que volver a su reino, en Green Hill en donde la esperaba su mejor amiga y dama de compañía, Cream, una adorable conejita según sus propias palabras. Tails se mudó a Mystic Ruins y abrió su propio taller de mecánica, según me contaba, le iba bien, que incluso los de G.U.N llegaron a pedir sus servicios varias veces._

_Ahí conoció a un animado Equidna casa recompensas con su atractiva novia murciélago, con pintas de ladrona criminal. Ambos encontraron una gema antigua conocida como Master Emerald, estaba rota lamentablemente, y los pedazos no estaban completos. Por lo que, su meta sería encontrar los demás pedazos._

_En una de mis vacaciones de la cual fui a visitarlo, fue que tuvo la grata sorpresa de conocer a tan particular par, sin duda, eran el uno para el otro._

_Sin dejar atrás a mi amada Novia Emi, mantuvimos una relación a distancia pero que logramos mantener a flote a pesar de todo. La visitaba de vez en cuando en mis vacaciones, y recuperábamos el tiempo perdido, con cosas que hacen los adultos, que prefiero no escribir aquí, sería vergonzoso que alguien te encontrara y me chantajeara con tan solo describir algunas de aquellas cosas pícaras no actas para todo público..._

_Pero en fin, creo que me separé demasiado del tema. En serio tenía años que no te encontraba querido diario, que tuve que darte un resumen de mi vida para llegar al plato fuerte._

_Pues bien, quiero pedirle matrimonio a Emi, sé que ya debes estar cansado de mí, tus hojas y cubiertas desgastadas me lo dejan claro, pero en serio, tenga tantas ideas de propuestas que no sé cuál de todas escoger. Hacer que sus padres aceptaran a un plebeyo como yo sigue siendo algo que no logro comprender del todo, puesto que de seguro si me pongo de paranoico, pensaron que ella se aburriría de mí a la larga. Lo cual, para mi sorpresa y la de ellos no fue así. Yo la amo y ella me ama, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas que preferí no incluir aquí para no extenderme más, que sin duda, a las personas que no creen en el amor desde niños están mal de la cabeza._

_Está bien, fui un poco duro, lo siento..._

_A lo que voy, quisiera demostrarle que estoy listo para estar con ella y ser su rey, un simple profesor como yo será rey si ella lo acepta. Cuando era un adolescente, pensar en ese tema me daba ansiedad, aunque ya no tanto en mi joven adultez, pero sigue dándome cierto pánico, de ¿Y si no soy un buen rey? ¿Y si no cumplo las expectativas de ella y sus padres?_

_Pero, pienso en lo que me dejó Sonic atrás, se llevó consigo casi todas mis inseguridades y podría decir que renací como otra persona, pero en el fondo sigo siendo Nicky, en donde por fin me sentía orgulloso siendo solo eso, un simple muchacho con aún un poco de timidez que logró cumplir sus metas, y quiere casarse con la eriza de sus sueños._

_Así que, deséame mucha suerte diario. Por lo que veo ya no quedan suficientes hojas para seguir, gracias por acompañarme en los momentos claves de mi vida. En serio gracias por todo..._

_._

_._

Un adulto erizo de color azulado cerraba con nostalgia su viejo diario, le dejó una sonrisa melancólica y lo guardó en un pequeño cajón en el armario.

—Oye Nicky. ¿Estás ahí?—Llamó eriza marrón adulta, con un mechón rosado en sus cabellos y ojos color jade, portaba un elegante vestido amarillento con cuello en v y una fina bufanda que cubría sus hombros desnudos.

—Lo siento cariño, ya voy a la reunión—Contestó el aludido de ojos esmeraldas y portando un fino traje negro, sin olvidar que también usaba unos lentes cuadrados, dándole un toque maduro e intelectual.

— ¿Y Qué hacías? —Preguntó curiosa su adorada esposa, posándose a sus espaldas.

—Cerrando un ciclo, tal vez algún día te lo enseñe.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó el ojo divertido, la eriza sonrojada, le regaló un lindo puchero y seguía insistiendo que le dijera. El erizo hizo caso omiso, ya que, como dijo, algún día le mostraría a su fiel amigo de papel.

**.**

** . **

_________________________________


	3. Día 3: Racing【31/07/2019】

**Sonamy Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

Day 1:Height difference

Day 2:Dear Diary

** Day 3:Racing **

Day 4:Movie night

Day 5: Dream

Day 6:Gender Bender

Day 7:School

Bonus day! Noir

* * *

** . **

— ¡Si gano la carrera, tendrás que salir conmigo en una cita!

Fueron las palabras retadoras de la fémina rosada, aquel día soleado Sonic se encontraba sin nada mejor que hacer, así que le aceptó el desafío de la eriza, total, estaba muy confiando de sí mismo y sabía que ganaría.

Pero no, terminó perdiendo por solo milímetros de segundos, solo porque se había distraído un poco.

—Muy bien Amy...Saldré contigo—Aceptó derrotado e ignorando el gran entusiasmo de ella.

Por lo que Amy se aprovechó de él el resto del día: salieron de compras y él les cargaba las cosas, almorzaron en una buena cafetería, vieron una entretenida película con unos efectos especiales brutales, que podían sentir como si en verdad estuvieran o formaban parte de ella.

Al final, Sonic fue a dejar a Amy en su departamento pero ella solo fue a guardar sus cosas porque había algo que le estaba molestando todo el día mientras salía con él. Le dijo que esperara un rato en su sala, ella fue en busca de su adorada Extreme Gear.

Sonic la vio interrogante.

—Quiero que compitamos de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso tiene que haberlo? Solo quiero correr contigo de nuevo si no te molesta. Recuerda que aún no termina mi día contigo—Contestó risueña, recordando la apuesta de ambos.

El azulado se encogió de hombros, podría decir que al fin haría algo verdaderamente divertido y de su agrado, porque aunque sorpresivamente no la estaba pasando mal con ella, aquello no era realmente su estilo haciendo que no se sintiera a gusto por completo.

Ya en posición en su tabla Amy salió disparada hacia el departamento que compartía Sonic y Tails, éste la persiguió a pie con su velocidad natural. Llegaron en tan solo unos minutos, saludaron a un concentrado Tails reparando su auto volador rojo, y salieron de inmediato luego de que Sonic tomara su Extreme Gear.

Ahora sí, ambos llegaron montados en sus respectivas tablas voladoras a la pista más cercana, Sonic no entendía el por qué Amy quería volver a competir con él, después de todo, le había ganado justamente ¿verdad?

Ya en posición de salida, esperaron la señal y de inmediato avanzaron con total rapidez, esquivando las curvas mortales, tomando atajos como los convenientes railes posicionados en una estructura en el aire o usando algunos de aquellos artefactos encerrados en las capsulas.

Estaban bien parejos, demasiados, solo tenían unos centímetros de diferencia y Sonic iba ganando de nuevo. Pero, ya en la última vuelta su velocidad bajó solo un poco, lo suficiente para que Amy volviera a ganar, confirmando así sus sospechas.

—Felicidades Amy.

Amy respiró agitadamente, aguantándose las ganas de llorar que sentía en aquellos momentos por haber entendido todo al fin.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar? —Encaró, seria bajándose de su tabla.

— ¿De qué Hablas? Estábamos parejos, ganaste—Admitió, bajándose igualmente de ésta.

—Vamos Sonic, no soy una estúpida como para no darme cuenta que bajaste la velocidad al último momento. ¿Acaso me subestimas? —Apretó los puños con fuerza. Si bien quería mucho a Sonic y había disfrutado su cita con él, ante todo también era una competidora con su orgullo el cual había sido totalmente herido por él.

Sonic tragó saliva, nervioso; había sido muy cuidadoso para que ella no se diera cuenta, ya que, realmente quería salir con la chica para disculparse el haber atacado a Eggman con ella capturada, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle perdón y más a un tema que parecía haber quedado atrás para ambos, luego de la paliza con su martillo que había recibido como recompensa de su acto egoísta y despreocupado creyó por un tiempo que era suficiente para ella.

Sin embargo, en realidad todo era una fachada de su parte sin malas intenciones, porque solo quería salir con ella como más que amigos y muy en el fondo trataba de buscar una excusa que lo convenciera así mismo, de que solo salía para disculparse y no porque sentía cosas por ellas que trataba de negar muchas veces.

Amy no dijo nada, su silencio lo había dicho todo. Le regaló una última mirada de decepción y se dispuso a irse de ahí, molesta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse montada en su tabla, Sonic corrió y la detuvo del brazo, gritando su nombre en el proceso.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Resopló, claramente irritada.

—L-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir así, no te subestimo en lo absoluto, creo que eres una gran competidora y rival. Solo que...—Se separó de ella y buscó las palabras exactas que diría, haciendo todo lo posible para que no lo delate. Hasta que recordó aquella excusa perfecta para este momento—: Solo quería recompensarte, en disculpa por lo que te hice hace un tiempo, ya sabes, cuando ataqué a Eggman estando tú ahí...

—Creí que ese tema estaba cerrado ¿No? —Se cruzó de brazos, su intuición femenina sentía que había gato encerrado en este asunto.

—Y-Yo....

La mirada inquisidora de Amy comenzaba a ponerlo en total aprietos, necesitaba decirle algo convincente o vería afectada su amistad. Sonic sabía lo importante que era aquel deporte para ellos, habían competido, disfrutado muchos momentos juntos e incluso salvar su mundo. Cada uno tenía su orgullo, otros más altos que lo normal como el líder de los Babylon Rouges, pero ese deporta tenía un lugar preciado en todos ellos como para tratarlo así a la ligera, ahí notó su primer gran error.

—Mira está bien, no hay problema—Suspiró ya más calmada, descruzándose de brazos—. No tienes que forzarte a decir lo que ya sé. Eres Sonic, la criatura viva más rápida del mundo tanto a pie como en la tabla, era obvio que no tenía oportunidad de ganarte y solo me dejaste ganar para no herir mis sentimientos ¿No? —Suavizó la mirada más compresiva y Sonic al fin pudo recuperar la calma.

—A-Algo así.... —Se rascó la nuca y apartó la mirada—. Si te sirve de consuelo, fuiste una gran rival y las dos vueltas fui totalmente en serio.

— ¡Pero no creas que esto se quedará así! —Hizo un puchero que a Sonic le pareció adorable—. Entrenaré lo suficiente para ganarte limpiamente y repetir nuestra cita. ¡Es una promesa!

Sonic sonrió y alzó su pulgar, altanero, tranquilo y confiado—: ¡Ja, Ja, lo espero con ansias!

El ambiente entre ambos había recuperado aquella aura armoniosa y a gusto que tenían, Amy siguió insistiendo que le ganaría y Sonic se reía de ella, no por mal, sino porque le gustaba esa actitud tan competitiva que la fémina profesaba casi a la intensidad que su amor hacia él.

Pero lo que Amy ignoraba por completo, era el hecho de que Sonic de todas maneras aceptaría otra cita aunque no le retara a competir, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar aquellos sentimientos románticos que quemaban su interior, comenzando a necesitar con urgencia el poder expresarlos de una vez por todas, no obstante, todo con él era un proceso lento pero seguro, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo de conseguir la valentía suficiente, para por fin poder aceptar los sentimientos de Amy como los suyos mismos.

** . **

** . **


	4. Día 4: Noche de Película【01/08/2019】

**Sonamy Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

Day 1:Height difference

Day 2:Dear Diary

Day 3:Racing

** Day 4:Movie night **

Day 5: Dream

Day 6:Gender Bender

Day 7:School

Bonus day! Noir

* * *

** . **

En serio, no podía creer aquello. Sonic The Hedgehog, héroe de su mundo, audaz, valiente y poderoso: Le tenía miedo a las películas de terror.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Todo comenzó cuando se quedaron atrapados en su hogar por una repentina tormenta, claro que eso no detendría a alguien como él, pero Amy había insistido tanto que terminó por quedarse a su lado.

El Hecho era que pasarían juntos la noche, ellos solos, de noche, solos ¿Dije ya de noche? En fin, Sonic por nada el mundo quería pasar por aquella situación incómoda, porque bien, adoraba a Amy, aunque lo negara, estaba muy enamorado de ella pero era muy tímido como para confesarle algo así, además, si siempre ha sido hermosa, ahora era una atractiva jovencita de 15 años y aguantarse las ganas de besarla se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Si, ella no le profesaba su amor infantil desde un tiempo ya, solo eran amigos normales con la suficiente confianza como pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. Y mientras que Amy parecía haberlo superado, Sonic era todo lo contrario.

La cruel ironía haciendo de las suyas.

Por su parte, Amy se encontraba incluso más nerviosa que él. Nunca dejó de quererlo, solo que comenzó a madurar lo suficiente y comprender que actuando más como una amiga podía acercarse más él, lo cual terminó por funcionarle en poco tiempo. Sonic parecía no importarle el hecho de que dejara de perseguirlo a todas partes, le ponía un poco triste, pero al final su cercanía y confianza había crecido lo suficiente para que todo aquello hubiera valido la pena.

¿Tenía que agradecerla a la tormenta repentina o maldecirla con todas sus fuerzas? Por qué si, ellos dos pasarían juntos una noche, solos. Su cabeza era un lio de pensamientos morbosos y se recriminaba por pensar algo como aquello. Ni siquiera dormirían en la misma habitación, Sonic se quedaría en el sofá y ella se encerraría en su habitación.

No había problemas ¿verdad?

Por suerte, Sonic había sugerido una noche de películas, básicamente no quería dormir, aunque sus pensamientos igual no le dejarían, lo mejor era mantenerse despierto y con la mente fría. Agradecía a Chaos por iluminar su mente con esa grandiosa idea.

Ella aceptó aliviada de que las cosas no se volvieran incomodas de repente, así que, luego de preparar unas palomitas y servir dos vasos refrescos, se quedaron ahí sentados como dos amigos en el sofá.

Cabe resaltar que la mayoría de películas fueron de esas romanticonas que Amy amaba pero Sonic le parecían aburridísimas y si no hacía algo pronto, ya no iba a aguantar más el sueño. Por lo que propuso ver otra película, una que sin duda los tendría que despertar sí o sí.

Así fue como pusieron una película de terror.

A Amy le daba mucho miedo, puesto que era una viejita que había visto sin querer de niña la cual les provocó muchas pesadillas. Quería negarse pero Sonic estaba dispuesto a verla y como le complació sus gustos, era su turno de ver algo de su agrado ¿No?

Además, ya estaba más grande, de seguro su mente infantil en aquel entonces hizo la película más aterradora de lo que en verdad era. Por lo que le daría la oportunidad.

Para su gran alivio, la película no la estaba asustando salvo uno que otro scream que salían de sorpresa para provocarles un pequeño sobresalto. Pero la historia incluso le parecía ridícula y risible, aunque si, para ser vieja tenía buenos efectos especiales y los actores hacían perfecto su trabajo.

Casi terminando la película, se giró para ver a Sonic e increíble fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio temblando ligeramente y con una leve sudoración en señal de miedo.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, porque en serio, no podía creer aquello. Sonic The Hedgehog, héroe de su mundo, audaz, valiente y poderoso, le tenía miedo a las películas de terror.

Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?

Igual mantendría el secreto y haría como si nunca vio nada, por lo que siguió viendo el resto de la película e ignorando a un pobre Sonic en donde el corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

Joder ¿Qué carajos con aquella película? Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba asustado e incómodo con ella, pero debía de mantenerse fuerte y evitar que Amy se diera cuenta de eso a como diera lugar, tenía una reputación que mantener a flote.

Cuando por fin la película terminó, pudo soltar un suspiro más tranquilo, logró acabarla y Amy en ningún momento se dio cuenta por su suerte divina. Iba a sugerirle que vieran otra película, pero notó que se había quedado profundamente dormida acurrucada en uno de los cómodos cojines del sofá.

Amy había optado por una acogedora piyama de dos piezas, de mangas y pantalón largo de tonos magentas, estaba bien cubierta, pero la posición dejaba ver solo un poco de la superficie de su modesto pecho en desarrollo. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, respiró varias veces para recuperar la compostura y tomar el valor para lo que haría a continuación: Con cuidado la cargó en sus brazos, ella soltó un pequeño gruñido pero se mantuvo dormida. Sonic subió por las escaleras y con su pie abrió la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba entreabierta. Entró en ella y se acercó a la cama luego la colocó ahí cuidadoso y la arropó por completo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse hacia el piso de abajo, pero escuchó la débil voz de ella pronunciar su nombre, provocándole un escalofrió por la sorpresa.

— ¿Duermes conmigo~? No le diré a nadie que te dio miedo la película~—Chantajeó ella, somnolienta.

—Oye, eso es jugar sucio.

—Ja, Ja. Lo sé, es broma. Buenas noches Sonic...

Y volvió a caer dormida, quizás estaba siendo sonámbula porque aquello era algo que no recordaría al día siguiente. Ya que, grata fue su sorpresa cuando Sonic se había quedado dormido en el pequeño sofá de su habitación.

Sonic tuvo varias pesadillas que nunca diría en voz alta, pesadillas que lo había dejado preocupado por la fémina que tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estuviera sana y salva.

Se había quedado un rato vigilándola que sin querer terminó por quedarse dormido ahí sentado.

Amy se levantó conmovida y se le acercó para proporcionarle un cálido beso en su mejilla y susurrándole después un tierno «Gracias» en uno de sus oídos.

En silencio, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a lavarse la cara. No pretendía bañarse ahí y que Sonic la encontrara desnuda justamente saliendo del baño, como si fuera un accidente cliché que leía en aquellos libros románticos, por lo que se quedó en su segura piyama y fue a recoger el desorden de su sala al terminar, luego prepararía un rico desayuno para ambos.

Lo primero que hizo fue guardar el DVD en su estuche, debería de darle las gracias, porque gracias a ésta descubrió una cara que no conocía de su querido Sonic.

Lo que ella no sabía era que, sorpresivamente, la película estaba realmente maldita y solo daba miedo la primera vez que una persona la viera. ¿Cómo eso podía ser verdad? Nadie lo sabía con claridad.

Una lástima, porque en posteriores noches de película en donde la vieron, Sonic no mostró ningún signo de miedo con ésta ni con cualquier otra.

Porque si, Sonic repitió sus visitas nocturnas de amigos, porque adoraba pasar tiempo con ella y lo mejor; verla plácidamente dormida se había convirtió en una de sus más grandes debilidades.

** . **

** . **


End file.
